Блог участника:Shangtsung-1/Вышел патч к МК9
Этот патч (к новой игре Mortal Kombat) вышел на X-Box 360 этим ранним утром. На PS3 выйдет на следующей неделе. * (1 — Квадрат/X * 2 — Треугольник/Y * 3 — Крест/A * 4 — Круг/B * f — вперёд * b — назад * d — вниз * u — вверх) Список изменений: thumb|300px|right|MK9 — New Patch changes General Gameplay Fixes/Tweaks * Fixed a couple of crash scenarios. * DLC billboards should now behave correctly on Xbox * You should no longer see online desyncs on Xbox that are related to alternate costumes or classic costume DLC packs. * MOTD handling and displaying code was tweaked. * Fixed a bug that could have resulted in tweakvars getting corrupted. * Fixed a crash in player select if you tried to exit out while the dlc box was open. * With the exception of Human Cyrax and Human Sektor, everyone’s alternate costumes should behave the same as their primary costumes and have the exact same move properties. * You can now block after a dash forward is completed if it was cancelled into from a special move. Canceling out of a dash into another dash was normalized for most of the characters. Dash Block canceling remains the same. * Wakeup attacks should have better invulnerability on them if done in the first 4 frames of the wakeup window. (this was added as a hotfix tweakable value) * You no longer get a completely free throw attempt after someone blocks your jump punch. The opponent has less block hit frames but chained combos from a jump punch will remain the same. * There were several reactions that could freeze players just before they landed from attacks and reactions such as Kano’s Airball and Cyrax’s Net air reaction. * Made many minor hitbox adjustments. * Tweaked the negative edge window. * Several low attacks were being parried incorrectly. * Nightwolf and Kenshi can no longer still absorb a projectile if they get hit out of their enhanced reflects before the recovery frames start. Baraka * Baraka’s Blade Spin move starts up faster and is safer when blocked. * Baraka’s Enhanced Blade Charge (Blade Rush) attack goes farther now. * Baraka’s Chop Chop no longer auto corrects mid-move. * Baraka’s has a new D1 low poke. Cyber Subzero * Cyber Subzero can no longer handcuff certain characters by catching a wakeup attack with his enhanced Ice Parry. Cyrax * Cyrax’s Buzzsaw is an overhead block and safer when blocked * Cyrax’s Bombs will no longer pop someone up who is in a 2nd Net reaction or in a Buzzsaw reaction. * Cyrax’s mk3 costume should behave the same as the primary costume now. Ermac * Ermac can no longer leave an invisible fireball collision around. * Fixed damage scaling a few of his reactions. Jade * All of Jade’s Enhanced Boomerangs (Reboomerang) will now return when the first hit is blocked. * Jade’s Staff Grab is slightly safer when blocked. * Jade’s U3 attack (Pole Vault) can be ducked. * Jade’s 4,F3 kick (Polecat) is safer when blocked. Jax * The armor on Jax’s Enhanced Dash Punch (Dash Fist) and X-Ray (Briggs Bash) now starts instantly. * Added armor to the startup of Jax’s Enhanced Elbow (Elite Smash). * Jax’s projectiles (Energy Wave) recover a tiny bit faster. * Jax’s towards 3 attack (Big Leg) is now an overhead. * Jax can no longer frame trap someone with his Gotcha Grab. Johnny Cage * Johnny Cage’s F3,2 (Take Two) no longer true combos into 2in1’d special moves * Johnny Cage’s Nut Punch does slightly less damage. * Johnny Cage’s sweep kick has less advantage on block or hit. Kabal * Kabal can no longer leave an invisible fireball collision around. * Removed a couple unavoidable block traps with Kabal. (with F2 and 4) Kano * If you don’t charge and hold the Enhanced Kano Ball it will now keep its armor. * Kano’s Enhanced Knife Toss recovers faster. Kitana * Kitana’s Fan reactions on an airborne opponent damage scale correctly now. * Kitana’s X-Ray (Fan-Tastic) can no longer be reflected. Kung Lao * Removed the pushback on Kunglao’s spin when blocked. * Ground Hat now leaves both players at neutral when hit close and leaves Kung Lao at a disadvantage when blocked up close. * Kung Lao’s overhead hat attack is slightly safer when blocked. Liu Kang * Lui Kang’s Parry now can correctly give a first hit bonus! Nightwolf * Nightwolf’s reflect should work better as a wakeup attack. Noob * Noob’s Teleport Slam should connect better with some opponents. * Noob should no longer be hit on the ground after he is up in the air for his teleport. * Noob’s Shadow Charge hits overhead. Quan Chi * Fixed an isse where Quan Chi’s Skull Projectile (Skull Ball) could sometimes become invisible. * Added some armor to the Quan Chi’s Enhanced Sky Drop (Sky Stomp). Raiden * Raiden can no longer unavoidably frame trap someone with his Vicinity Blast. * Raiden has 2 additional recovery frames on his normal Teleport. * Raiden can’t be hit during his Enhanced Teleport (Sparkport). Reptile * Reptile whiffed Elbow Dash now builds slightly less meter. * Reptile is held slightly longer after knocking someone down with the Elbow Dash. * A blocked Reptile Elbow Dash no longer pushes back. * Reptile’s Enhanced Slide (Slime Trail) now has armor on it. * Reptile can no longer leave an invisible Forceball collision around. Scorpion * Scorpion’s Leg Takedown is safer when blocked. * Scorpion’s Enhanced Leg Takedown (Takeout) now has armor on it. Sektor * Sektor can now 2in1 into the front and behind Up Missiles * Sektor’s mk3 outfit should behave the same as the primary costume * Sektor’s backjets will no longer get stuck firing, wasting precious fuel. (Yay!) * Sektor’s X-Ray (Massive Missile) can no longer be reflected. Shang Tsung * The armor on Shang’s Enhanced Soul Steal now starts instantly * Shang Tsung’s Enhanced Soul Steal (Soul Capture) activates faster. Sheeva * Sheeva’s Fireball is a mid block now and the Enhanced Fireball (Fire Blast) is an overhead. * Sheeva’s Ground Pound can correctly give a first hit bonus! * Sheeva’s Enhanced Jump Stomp (Jump Crush) now has armor on it. * Sheeva’s Air Grab has better anti-air collision on it. Sindel * Sindel can no longer leave behind an invisible fireball collision around. * Sindel’s B1 attack is a low block. * Sindel’s regular Scream is slightly faster nd the Enhanced Scream is a lot faster now. * Sindel’s Scream (Yell) can no longer be parried. Smoke * It’s no longer possible to handcuff opponents with Smoke’s Vibration (Shake) Parry. Sonya * The armor on Sonya’s cartwheel (Krazy Legs) lasts until the first collision and Archkick’s (Arc Wave) armor lasts until her arch is almost over. * Sonya’s 1,1,4 (Fierce Assault) no longer true combos into 2in1’d special moves from it. * Sonya’s 3,1,4 (Beat Up) no longer true combos into 2in1’d special moves from it. Stryker * Stryker’s Enhanced Baton (Baton Bash) Sweep’s 2nd hit is an overhead and is safer when blocked. * Stryker’s Grenades recover slightly faster. * Stryker’s Baton Roll starts up faster and the enhanced version has armor on it for a longer time. * Stryker’s Grenade Toss and Baton Sweep do slightly more damage. * Stryker’s B1,2,2 (Beatdown) combo is safer when blocked. Sub-Zero * Fixed some of the Ground Freeze reaction properties which were causing some other gameplay issues. * Sub Zero’s Enhanced Slide (Power Slide) now has armor. * The opponent is frozen for 10 additional frames to allow him to at least get a slide in for some trade cases were he could get nothing before. Freddy Krueger * Freddy’s Nightmare Stance can’t be repeated instantly anymore. * Fixed a bug where Freddy could get stuck being immune to projectiles. * Freddy forward and backward Teleports (Hell Shift) build slightly less meter. * Some of Freddy reactions were not damage scaling correctly. * Tweaked the recovery on some of Freddy specials. Kenshi * Kenshi’s X-Ray (Soul Blade) can no longer be reflected. * Kenshi is freed up sooner now when he absorbs a projectile with his (Blade Absorb) * Kenshi’s F2,2,B1 (Absentminded) reaction no longer lets opponents be hit just as they hit the ground. Skarlet * Skarlet has an additional 10 frames before she can cancel out of her normal dagger toss. * Skarlet can no longer 2in1 cancel out of her Slide attack from her Red Dash. * Skarlet’s back throw now does normal damage. * Skarlet can do her U3 (Lifting Leg) attack from a dash now. Ссылки * Mortal Kombat 9 (2011) Patch (09.23.2011) Released * Приложение:Список файтинг-терминов Категория:Записи в блоге